Malec in Camp Idris
by Malec4ever
Summary: Magnus and Alec go to camp for the whole summer, and they fall for each other. What else will happen? All normal humans, includes the whole MI gang.
1. Chapter 1

Camp Idris  
>Chapter 1 (Alec POV)<p>

"The whole summer?" All three of us asked in sync.  
>"Yes, Max will come with Robert and I because for all the days but a few we will be on business trips." Maryse told us.<br>"How many other people will be there?" Isabelle asked, always the one to socialize.  
>"There are few councilors, so only around twenty kids at most, who will be staying for the entire summer as well. Probably less actually. The dropping off period is about two weeks, and some people won't be dropped off until two weeks into the camp." Maryse explained.<br>"Aren't camps for like ten-year-olds?" Jace asked, echoing my thoughts exactly.  
>"Well this one isn't! It's for young adults ages 16-20." Maryse said. She continued, "Camp Idris is great! There's a lake and a cabin and all sorts of great things to do."<br>"But why the whole summer?" I complained. It seemed like it might be fun, but we wouldn't know anybody there. Getting to know people had always been hard for me.  
>"I told you, all the business trips." She calmly explained again.<br>"It'll be fun, Alec! I'm gonna go pack!" Isabelle said.  
>"We leave in two days, you should start packing too. Both of you." Maryse looked at both Jace and I as she said this. We followed Izzy up the stairs.<br>"I hope there'll be hot chicks." Jace said.  
>I rolled my eyes and told him, "I don't think camp is for picking up chicks." I felt slightly uncomfortable, yet relieved, because it seemed like he didn't suspect I was gay. Izzy was the only person who knew, and I wanted to keep it that way for awhile.<p>

[Two days later] (Alec POV)  
>"We have to run to the cabin or we'll be late!" I shouted.<br>"Have a good time!" Maryse told us. Luckily we had said goodbye before the four- hour car drive to the camp.  
>Jace, Izzy, and I all sprinted to the cabin. It was more like a giant house, not anything like the small cabin I imagined. It was made out of wood, and when we reached the door there was a welcome sign that read; "Welcome to Camp Idris" with drawings all around the text.<br>The door opened and a middle- aged man said, "Hello! Call me Hodge! I will be one of your councilors, you are campers here I assume."  
>"Yes we are." Jace and Izzy said in sync.<br>"Well come on in I think you are the last arrivals for today. For now bring your bags into the living room."  
>The living room consisted of brightly colored couches and benches, and it had a fireplace. There were two doors leading out, and many bags-other people's I assumed- stacked in the corner.<br>When we walked in there was a redhead with green eyes who was next to a boy with brown hair and glasses, and another boy with black hair and black eyes. It wasn't these three that drew my attention, though.  
>It was the boy sitting alone on one of the couches. He had black hair that was spiked up and on the ends it alternated from flamingo pink and sky blue. His eyes were a gold- green color, and his pupils were slit like a cats. His skin was evenly tanned and he was slim. He looked quite tall, maybe taller than me, which I didn't see often because I was above- average in height. The boy was covered in what looked like gallons of glitter, and that plus the fact that he was wearing more makeup than Izzy made me cone to the conclusion there was no way he was straight. The fact that there was a very hot- the hottest guy I've ever seen, in fact- guy at camp who was gay made me only slightly uncomfortable, yet excited.<br>He looked up and to my surprise he looked at me, not Jace or Izzy. When our eyes met I moved my gaze to the floor, fixing my eyes on a nail in the wood. I felt my signature blush creeping up and I cursed myself for being embarrassed so easily.  
>Luckily Hodge started talking before I could do something more embarrassing. He said, "Well take a seat and introduce your selves and say how long you're staying, because you're going to be spending awhile with each other. I'm going to go get the other councilors, so I'll be right back. Be good."<br>"Well alrighty then. I'm Jace." he said. I noticed his gaze lingered on the redhead for a little too long than necessary and I felt a small pang of jealousy.  
>"I'm Isabelle." Izzy told everyone, then looked at me expectantly.<br>"Uh, I'm Alec." I said as the blush started creeping up my neck again.  
>Everyone else started introducing themselves, the redhead's name was Clary, her friend with the glasses Simon, and the boy with black hair and eyes Sebastian. The boy that had caught my eye's name was Magnus. He was staying the whole summer too, along with everybody else.<br>We heard voices down the hallway and looked to see Hodge coming back with three other people.  
>A woman with bright red hair said, "You will call me Ms. Seelie."<br>The other woman spoke up, "I am Ms. Herondale." she said bluntly.  
>Then everyone heard very girlish giggles and the man they were coming from spoke up, "I'm INQUISITOR Aldertree," He giggled more and added, "because I will SEARCH you. If any of you are naughty boys, I will make sure to..." he paused, in thought while still giggling, "punish you most harshly." He said while giggling crazily all the while, muttering something about checking hidden cameras in the boys' bathroom.<br>Jace and I shared a look, knowing we were both thinking to inspect the bathroom very closely for anything suspicious-looking.  
>"Ahem. Well then, now that that's cleared up and introductions are done we can choose rooms and we will relax for an hour or so, just get to know the people in your rooms. Stay there till the hour is up and we will come get you." Hodge said, and directed us towards the proper room assignments.<br>"Girls are on the right side, the bathroom is across the hall, boys to left and the bathroom for you is across from your rooms. Also, I believe a few people may possibly show up tomorrow through the next two weeks. For now, have a good time."  
>We all headed into our rooms, there were two, one with three bunk beds, so six beds total, and a room connected by only a doorway and door had two queen-sized beds, presumably for the male councilors. I took a top bunk and Jace took the bed under mine, so we were sharing a bunk. The beds were set up so there were two against one wall, and one against the opposite wall. That meant since I had taken the bed on the wall with two, there was a bed right next to mine so the person and my head would be separated by only the wood of the bed.<br>When I put my stuff down I saw Magnus had takes that bed by me, and I felt a little excited by it, but also a little nervous. I didn't know how people would react if they ever found out I was gay, but nobody seemed to be giving Magnus a hard time- yet, at least.  
>Simon was on the bunk under Magnus and Sebastian had taken the bottom bunk on the open bed. We all started talking about where we were from and how old we were. Magnus and I were both eighteen, and Jace and Sebastian were seventeen. Simon was the only sixteen- year- old, but he was soon to be seventeen.<br>As it turns out, Magnus lived only about thirty minutes away from Jace, Izzy and I. That pleased me more than I wished it would, because now that we were all opening up to each other and now that I had learned a little about him I wanted to learn more.

(Isabelle POV)  
>When I had gotten all five of my over- packed bags into the room Clary and I were sharing, we began making small talk.<br>We talked about a ton of things, like who might come tomorrow, the weather, clothes, and camp activities.  
>After a while the hour of relaxation time was over and we both got off of our top bunks and headed to dinner.<br>When we got there the four boys were sitting down and Aldertree was eyeing them very intensely. Clary and I sat down next to them and we all started talking. I noticed Simon talking to Clary and I could see her only half paying attention and half looking at Jace. Sebastian was nowhere to be seen, and when I asked Alec he said Hodge led him somewhere but that he didn't know either.  
>Magnus, Alec, and I talked for a while and I was starting to form plans in my head as to how I could get them together. They already seemed to click so I started talking to Jace, Clary, and Simon. They weren't as interesting but I watched Alec and Magnus out of the corner of my eyes. Alec was smiling a lot more than usual and from what I could tell Magnus seemed to like him, at least a little. I wonder if Magnus knows he's gay...<p>

(Magnus POV)  
>After dinner, Hodge told us to go to our "dorms" because he wanted us all refreshed for the day tomorrow.<br>That means we will all be dead on our feet because we will most likely stay up all night... I wondered briefly if they had coffee with caffeine. My mind drifted back to the blue- eyed, adorable, Alec. I thought back to the moment he had walked into the room.  
>FLASHBACK<br>The door opened and I looked up to see the most gorgeous boy I had ever laid eyes on. He had black, messy hair that framed his face and he was tall, and looked almost as tall as me, but not quite. He had a horrible fashion taste, but under the baggy clothes and much too worn- out sweater and jeans he looked to be well built. But the thing that drew me to him the most was his eyes. They were the most exquisite blue I had ever seen, I didn't think this eye color was possible. I thought they were contacts at first, but given his clothes I realized it didn't look like he'd go to that trouble. He had a faint flush on his cheeks, and full lips and a strong jawbone.  
>He bit his lip and my heart melted for this boy. He was just the most precious thing, and in that moment I hoped nothing more than he was gay, so I could have a chance at him. I saw him staring, and I decided I was going to find out. In that moment Hodge started talking.<br>END FLASHBACK  
>When everyone was done changing we all set up our sheets- mine a canary yellow, and Alec's a grey and blue- we all sat on our bunks. Sebastian was back and he looked very upset but he didn't say anything and hopped into his bed. Simon also went immediately to bed, and Jace was apparently scouting to bathroom for cameras, which as much as I was already annoyed by blondie, I was grateful for it, I looked at Alec and he was reading but he didn't seem to be actually reading the words, just skimming.<br>"Hey, Alec." I said, hoping he'd want to talk to me.  
>"Oh, hey, what's up?" he asked me, while putting down his book.<br>"Well I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd talk to a cute guy." I said, dropping a wink.  
>He blushed and stammered, "Uh, yeah. Um... What do you want to talk about?"<br>We ended talking for an hour into the night, being interrupted only once by Jace who had come running in, screaming that he found a camera. When we had said good night I drifted off into a peaceful sleep filled with dreams of that blue-eyed wonder I so desperately wanted to call mine.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry, I forgot to put an author's note in the last chapter…. This is my first fanfiction, and of course it's of my favorite couple; MALEC! Last chapter was pretty long, I don't think I'll be able to make such long chapters, but when I read FF I do like long chapters so I'll try. I apologize for any typos, but me corrector/ editor (marksandsparks) couldn't correct this chapter but she did correct the last. Check out her Malec story! Thank you to my first reviewer (other than marksandsparks) Kate- you made my day! :D and also thank you to the authors DisturbingEmily, mcintkat (times two), and CosignToOBlivation for adding me to their Story Alert! Tell me if I messed anyone! It's good to know people like my story! But I would like reviews it would make me happy! Also, I won't be able to update every day my school starts this week so yes… unfortunately. Also I forgot in the last chapter a disclaimer. I do not own Mortal Instruments, unfortunately. Alrighty then sorry this was so long! Here's chapter two!

Chapter 2 (Alec POV)  
>I was up before everyone, except Jace, who was an early riser like me. He was always too hyper in the morning, so I pretended I was still asleep.<br>I looked over at Magnus, who was still sleeping, and sighed. He was so beautiful in his sleep. Even though his makeup was smeared, his face was the most gorgeous I've ever seen, even surpassing Jace. I couldn't believe I was falling for a boy I had only met yesterday, yet it felt like I've known him all my life.  
>All of a sudden Jace yelled, "EVERYBODY WAKE UP!"<br>Magnus grumbled and rolled over to face the wall, and unfortunately hiding his face from my view.  
>"What the hell was that for?" Sebastian half- yelled, half- grumbled.<br>"Aldertree is coming! Hide!" Jace yelped.  
>When I looked back at Magnus he had his eyes half open, and he was frantically searching for something.<br>"Magnus, what're you looking for?" I questioned him.  
>"My shorts!" He whispered back to me.<br>"What?"  
>"If he's coming I can't be naked he'll rape me!" He screamed. All the boys woke up at that and were looking at him strangely.<br>He finally found them and put them on under his covers. Luckily I had my pajama pants and a light shirt on so I didn't have to worry too much... Hopefully.  
>I thought about the fact that Magnus sleeps in the nude, and it brought some inappropriate thoughts to my head and I shook it, desperately trying to rid my brain of those thoughts.<br>Just then Aldertree barged into our room, and said "WAKEY WAKEY, EGGS AND BAKEY! Oh you boys get ready to go hiking! It's hot outside so if you get too hot you'll have to shed your clothes!" He started giggling and said, "Or I can rip those nasty clothes from your sweaty, panting body." He rushed out of the room to hide his... Excitement about those thoughts.  
>Hodge came in very quickly and said "Wear sunscreen please!" After he told us this he hurried out of the room, presumably to find Aldertree.<br>"I don't need sunscreen for this beautiful beach blonde complexion." Jace announced.  
>Sebastion replied, "God, you're so full of yourself."<br>"Yeah, seriously, don't complain to us when you come back like a lobster." Magnus said.  
>"What are you guys, my mothers?" Jace shot back<br>"We should get to breakfast before Aldertree comes back." I said, for fear a fight over such a ridiculous was going to break out.

(Magnus POV)  
>I hated hiking and I wasn't about to pretend like I liked it for anyone's sake.<br>"How far are we going? Is it steep? God, I hate hiking." I complained for everyone to hear.  
>Nobody but Simon answered me, "Why does everyone say the G- word? I haven't said it since 8th grade."<br>"It's true." Clary clarified (haha...) "He's been afraid since he saw this weirdo and thought it was a vampire and he swore if he got out of it alive he wouldn't say it again because his mother always told him it was a sin."  
>"Well that's very interesting." I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. "But it's so hot out here and we don't want to hear about your mommy issues."<br>"It's okay, Magnus. Hiking really isn't all that bad once you get going." Alec told me.  
>I did feel a little better that he was trying to comfort me, but it didn't make me want to hike any more. At least Aldertree wasn't anywhere to be seen. Jace had already shed his shirt, and even though the boy was good- looking, he was nothing compared to Alec, who unfortunately still had his shirt on.<br>Jace ran ahead and he was scrambling up a tree and calling to Clary. After a few minutes I was debating whether to take my shirt off.  
>"SHIT!" We heard a giant crack and more swearing. We all rushed over to find Jace lying on the ground, with tree branches all around him. I was trying to hold back laughs while Sebastian was cackling like a maniac.<br>Alec rushed over and asked repeatedly if Jace was okay, while Simon and Izzy sniggered a distance back.  
>It turns out he was fine, with his ego only mildly damaged.<br>We hiked three more miles, to my displeasure, then got a chance to shower after. We only had five minutes and I was very upset. After getting all sweaty I couldn't even take a nice, relaxing shower? I would barely even have time to do my hair and makeup before we had to go outside again to explore the woods there.  
>"Great, now that we're all out here I want you to partner up. We will be venturing through the woods so choose wisely." Ms. Herondale told us. Hodge was off scolding Aldertree for "accidentally" slipping in the shower and managing to get a good look at Simon naked.<br>Jace immediately asked Clary to be his partner, while Isabelle did the same. Simon also did, but Clary ignored Jace and Ms. Herondale let them have three people because the number was uneven.  
>That left Alec and me to be partners, which I was ecstatic about.<br>"Now you must go different directions and see who finds the special item we hid." Ms. Herondale told us.  
>"What object?" Many of us asked.<br>"It's a slip of paper that allows will give you and your partner the room with double beds for the five nights you choose." She explained.  
>When she said that we all started jogging into the woods.<br>Alec and I both jogged into the woods but we slowed down once we were put of sight of the others.  
>"I wonder where it'll be, these are big woods." Alec said.<br>"I think there'll be clues, otherwise I think it'll be nearly impossible." I told him. "At least we got paired up we can learn more about each other."  
>He smiled at me, "I'd like that. Where is your favorite place in this world? You didn't have to have visited it before."<br>"Probably here at camp. I get to meet new people. It gets me away from everything at home."  
>"What do you mean?" Alec asked me.<br>"Nothing, just that I don't have the best relationship with some people." I told him, not wanting to say more. I had never told anybody about what happened to me, and I wasn't about to tell some boy I met yesterday, even if he was the object of my affections. Maybe later, but not yet.  
>"What do you mean?" He asked, then rethought, "I'm sorry I don't mean to pry you don't have to tell me I understand." He said with some bitterness, because I think he really did understand the fact I couldn't tell someone something.<br>This was my chance, I saw it.  
>"Maybe someday, but not now. Alec..." I paused, trying to make sure he was calm, "Are you gay?" I finally asked.<br>He looked taken aback and shocked. "What?"  
>"Are you gay? It's okay I won't tell anyone." I promised.<br>"How'd you know?" He asked, looking nervous.  
>"It's okay it's only because I am too." I told him.<br>That seemed to relax him, "So you swear you won't tell?"  
>"I swear." I told him as we approached a slip of paper. I picked it up and read aloud;<br>"Look in a place where birds perch and squirrels run."  
>"Well that's... Confusing." Alec said.<br>"Maybe it means in a tree."  
>"Of course!" I said, glad I had a smart partner. I was so happy he admitted he was gay to me I could barely think straight. (Haha good joke)<br>We both started looking up at trees and finally we came across one that was about 20 feet tall, and had a bridge connecting it to a platform, which made you have to climb the tree and walk across the bridge made of rope and planks of wood.  
>"Okay, why do I have the sick feeling that that's where we're supposed to go?" Alec asked.<br>"Who should climb?" I asked, not wanting to myself.  
>Alec looked at my expression, and apparently it gave away my thoughts because he reluctantly told me he would do it.<br>"Oh thank you thank you!"  
>I watched with fascination as he climbed the tree, and even though he was wearing a holy sweater and sweatpants I could tell he was much stronger than he looks.<br>After five minutes he had reached the bridge and was crawling very slowly. "I'll catch you if you fall!" I yelled at him.  
>"Good to know." He grumbled loudly.<br>When he had reached the platform he grabbed a paper and shouted, "I found it! We won!" He sounded so excited I couldn't help but be excited too.  
>He crawled back and I followed under him just in case he lost his footing. When he had reached the tree he climbed down and landed on the ground beside me. I pulled him into a firm embrace and he stiffened with shock. When I pulled back I saw he was lightly blushing, and he bit his lip I thought it was the most adorable thing and I lost it.<br>"If you keep biting your lip like that I don't know if I'll be able to keep my hands off you. You're an amazing climber by the way." I told him.  
>This only made him blush further and I took his hand and started leading him back.<br>I didn't want to push him so I asked, "Is this alright?"  
>"Uh... Yeah... It's, Uh, nice." He said and flushed. We held hands until we reached the edge of the forest and saw Ms. Herondale.<br>She hadn't seen anything but when we showed her the paper she congratulated us.  
>Then she called back the other campers, who eyed us jealously. Isabelle eyed us curiously with some other emotion I couldn't quite pick out.<p>

(Alec POV)  
>Magnus and I had decided to save the five night coupon for another night when we actually needed it after a rough day.<br>Magnus and I stayed up late to talk again and Aldertree walked in before everyone was asleep and said in a creepy voice, "Nighty Nighty, my pants too tighty." He winked then giggled and ran out.  
>All of the guys shared a look and went to sleep, except Magnus and I, who stayed up talking again. I learned a lot about him and he learned about me. We said good night and I couldn't help but wonder if he liked me, because I certainly liked him, more than I thought was possible.<p>

Sorry, I know they're pretty OOC, but I'm trying. Remember, first Fanfic… Please review! :D


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Hi! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, been busy with school starting again and all…. Thank you so so so so much to everyone who reads this and puts it on favorite story, and story alert and to my reviewers! IT means so much to me that people actually like it and it puts a smile on my face when I read reviews! I made another story I'll try to be even with when I update each one. You don't have to, but check it out if you want! It's a little more angsty…. Just something that popped into my head! Sorry this is a little short I got distracted and didn't know what to write… Don't own anything Cassie Clare does! Here's chapter 3!

Chapter 3 (Magnus POV)  
>Jace was groaning all night, and not from a pleasant dream, it sounded more like he was in pain than anything. Luckily I slept through most of it, until he bolted out of the room.<br>A few minutes later a scream of agony was heard coming from the bathroom and he came sprinting back in.  
>"Alec, Alec, ALEC! Wake up!" Jace shouted.<br>"What?" Alec unhappily grumbled back. "It's six freaking AM we have an hour to sleep leave me alone."  
>"Yeah seriously go back to sleep." Simon added while turning away from Jace.<br>Jace then started frantically whispering to Alec and I saw his eyes shoot open. I only heard fragments lf the conversation including, "It's all red and blotchy and painful."  
>"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET POISON OAK THERE?" Alec demanded forcefully.<br>Now I could hear Jace and he sheepishly whispered, "Well when we split up I had to go to the bathroom... So I just went to the side of the path and I might've accidentally brushed up against a bush in the process."  
>"Oh my God, blondie. Are you seriously saying you have poison oak there?" I said, trying to stifle my laughter, and failing miserably.<br>"Oh, go to Hell Sparkle Face." He replied. I wasn't the least bit offended by the name, I loved everything about my sparkle and glitter.  
>"You're such an idiot sometimes, Jace." Alec said.<br>"Sometimes?" I asked incredulously.  
>They ignored me for the moment. "You're going to have to go the the nurse if they have one, or talk to the councilors." Alec told Jace.<br>"There is no way in Hell I'm telling Aldertree." Jace said.  
>The thought of what Aldertree would do made me laugh even harder, earning a glare from Simon and a pillow in the face from Sebastian. "But that's all the fun!" I joked, but he didn't see the humor in it-obviously. Who wants to be the victim of Aldertree?<br>Jace reluctantly left to find someone who could help him without him having to worry about being... Violated. Alec turned to me and said, "Wow, he's ridiculous. And he got sunburnt all over."  
>"How come you worry for him so much?" I asked Alec.<br>"It's because even though he's adopted, he's family, and I always grew up taking care of my family."  
>"Why?"<br>Alec said, "Well, my parents are rarely home so I always acted like the adult. That's the reason we came to this camp. They usually take my younger brother, Max, with them and find a tutor for him."  
>I was surprised how resentful Alec sounded. "I'm sorry. I understand how tough it can be sometimes."<br>"It's okay." Alec said, "And I really don't regret coming to this camp anymore. Now that I know people it's not so bad." He smiled at me, and my heart stuttered in my chest.  
>"I'm glad too." I whispered back. We both climbed into our separate beds and we fell back asleep holding hands.<p>

(Alec POV)  
>I woke up with a start, because I remembered where I was and who I was with... And who was holding my hand. I looked around and luckily Sebastian and Simon were still asleep.<br>Another reason I was woken up was because of the squeal of delight I heard from the door. I looked and saw Izzy smiling widely at Magnus and my hands clasped together. Magnus was now half- awake and when he saw who it was he returned her smile. She walked away after that but I could tell she was ecstatic, and so could Magnus.  
>The warmth of his hand in mine sent my heart pounding like a horses hooves on the ground in a race.<br>I then started worrying that my hand was sweaty, which made it worse.  
>"Uh... Um," I stuttered, not sure how to apologize.<br>"Yes?" Magnus smiled at me.  
>"Never mind." I told him, seeing that he wouldn't still be holding my hand if he was disgusted by the sweatiness. I dropped my gaze, only to see his tanned chest peeking out from under his sleeping bag. My face flushed and I couldn't help but think about how beautiful he was.<br>He noticed my staring and my gaze snapped back up to his eyes, and he smirked. My face turned bright red, because he seemed to like that I was checking him out. Izzy walked past again and this time she interrupted our connection.  
>"So what was the screaming I heard with Jace this morning?" She asked.<br>I told her the story and she left the room cackling loudly. That woke Simon and Sebastian up and we all started getting ready for breakfast and a day of rock climbing.

(Magnus POV)  
>I looked up at the wall, towering over us casting a shadow upon the grass. My hands were shaking a little, but I hid it by smirking and saying it was no big deal. I wasn't a bad climber, I just didn't like to. And I wasn't a huge fan of heights. They didn't scare me I just didn't like being up high. I'm high enough with my 6'4 frame.<br>"Boys first, get hooked up!" Ms. Herondale commanded us.  
>"That's tall." Simon commented with wide eyes.<br>"No shit." Jace said, echoing my thoughts for once.  
>I turned to Alec to see him strapping his harness on and walking up to the wall. I did the same, and as I walked the tower grew taller.<br>"Outta my way bitches." Sebastian called, trying to be manly and failing.  
>"Wanna be partners?" I asked Alec, who nodded yes in answer.<br>"Uh, you can go first?" It ended up sounding like a question. He agreed and swiftly started climbing. He was so nimble and agile, I watched in amazement as he scaled the wall, ahead of even Sebastian who boasted about his climbing skills.  
>A bell rang and then I was helping Alec come down.<br>We then traded places and I whispered, "You're an amazing climber." into his ear. He shivered slightly which made me laugh, and then I began climbing.  
>Hand over hand, foot over foot; I slowly began my ascent to the top of the wall. I slipped a few times, but always managed to catch myself. It was comforting to know Alec was below ready to help. I reached the tip and screamed, "I MADE IT!" and then I look down and felt a little dizzy. I was so far up, with nothing to keep me from falling. I completely forgot I was wearing a harness and I started speeding down the wall, desperately trying to reach ground quickly. I finally got there and was so relieved I didn't notice Aldertree stealthily moving towards me.<br>"CONGRATULATIONS BOYS! What would you like as your award? Hmm? How about," he paused for dramatic effect, "ME!" he shouted.  
>Alec and I scooted away quickly while Aldertree fixated his gaze on Simon's butt as he climbed higher.<br>We heard a cry and saw Jace falling face- first towards the ground, and Sebastian cackling manically. Sebastian had cut the rope.  
>Surprisingly, Jace managed to cushion his fall with his arms and legs and came out relatively unhurt. He started running towards Sebastian, death threats spilling from his mouth all the while.<br>=

Oh, nad a few of you are creeped out by Aldertree…. He was a character, the new Inquisitor but he was killed…. Hope that isn't a spoiler! Sorry… It's just my kind of humor I'm weird and I embrace it :D Please leave a review if you take the time to read this! It makes my day!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N; Hey everyone! Wow so many favorites thank you so much! I really appreciate it, but please, PLEASE review I like to know what everyone thinks. This chapter kind of had a mind of its own towards the middle with Aldertree…. I'm glad people think he's funny I almost had Alec come out, but I have a scene in mind I need him to still be closeted in. Thank you to marksandsparks for ideas! Also, if you listen to Adam Lambert and/ or MCR tell me what your fave songs are, I like them! I'm so excited for new Glambert album! Sorry, one more thing! Would you like some smut? I'd like to try to write some… Tell me if you want any! I'll try to update my other story I'm just not in the angsty mood… I don't own anything, nor will I ever…. ANYWAY on with the story I apologize for any typos…

Chapter 4  
>(Five days, and many strange activities, later)<br>(Alec POV)  
>I woke up to Sebastian growling and running out of the room. It made me laugh, even thought it was so early, because Jace had gotten revenge by giving poison oak to him. Jace was slowly getting better, but Sebastian was nowhere near healed. It turned out he was allergic and his reaction was five times worse than Jace's. Especially when he found out it spread if you don't contain it in time.<p>

The new boys, Raphael and Meliorn, were still asleep. Raphael was on the top bunk across the room, seeming to have just fallen asleep. Meliorn was fast asleep on the floor. They had to switch because they were the late arrivals and nobody else wanted the floor. Since nobody else was up, I got up to stretch, and go for a morning run. I quickly changed into running clothes when Jace stopped me.

"Hey man. We should go practice our Ju- Jitsu. Can I come with you on your run?"

That surprised me. Lately he had been too infatuated with Clary to pay attention to anyone else. "Um, sure. That sounds good."

"Cool, let's go." He said, already dressed.

We ran about two miles, less than I usually do, but then we went to the field. We started to practice dueling.

It was a symphony of punches, kicks, spins, blocks, and more. He would aim a kick at my stomach and I whirled and deflected it.  
>I usually started off with the defensive, but then ended up with the upper hand, and then we would tie. This time was no different.<p>

After we were done and tired out, I looked at him, and he had a faraway look in his eyes.

"Jace, are you okay?" I asked cautiously.

"I'm fine." He mumbled unconvincingly.

"No really. I can tell something's wrong. What is it? You know you can tell me anything." I told him, meaning every word.

"It's just... It's Clary. I-" he paused, thinking, "I kissed her. She kissed me back, but now she's pretending I don't exist. Like she doesn't like me."

I was shocked. I never thought this would happen; Jace coming to me for love advice was unheard of. "I can tell you really like her. Just talk to her. Be honest, I guess. I don't have a lot of experience with this sort of thing." I told him. I wasn't jealous of Clary like I used to be. I finally am starting to get over him.

"Yeah. Thanks." He said sincerely. It looked like he wanted to say something, but he didn't,  
>He said instead, "Let's go get breakfast. I bet everyone's up by now."<p>

"Sounds good." I told him. 

MALEC

(Isabelle POV)  
>We had to go with partners into the forest today. Jace and Clary went. I was glad to see they had made up, Jace always acted so much happier when Clary was with him. Magnus and Alec went together. I was so happy for Alec to finally have someone. I briefly wondered if they'd kissed yet... Raphael had jumped on Simon, literally, and whispered "My precious." over and over in a weird voice, claiming Simon belonged to him. I didn't want to get in the middle of that so I paired up with Meliorn. He was hot, so I didn't mind. Sebastian was somewhere crying to his daddy about poison oak. *hmm, I'd have to thank Jace for that later...*<br>I didn't see the point of just walking around in the woods, getting dirty. Meliorn and I didn't feel like walking so we just... Occupied ourselves in the shade of the tree. 

MALEC

(Alec POV)  
>Magnus and I were holding hands and strolling slowly through the forest, just enjoying the view and each other's company. We reached a log that had been hollowed out to be a bench that was overlooking the lake. We sat down and looked at the beauty of the lake.<p>

Magnus reached and brushed the hair back from my forehead gently, so he could look into my eyes. I stared into his as well, and we stayed like that.

"You're so gorgeous." Magnus said. Surprisingly, I didn't even blush when I said,  
>"Not as much as you." He looked at me and then as if to test, he leaned in part way and slowed down. I suddenly leaned in and our lips met. I tangled my hands in his hair and he put his arms around me. I had never felt so alive. We broke apart- much too soon for my liking- and he looked at me with adoration in his eyes. We had another hour, so we sat down on the log bench and I leaned against him. We were content just sitting there.<p>

(Magnus POV)  
>Blood was rushing through my veins and I was on a high from kissing Alec. I had kissed many before, but none had emotion behind them. This was different. I thought I was too broken to ever love again, but slowly and steadily, Alec was unintentionally breaking my walls of resolve.<p>

The kiss was the softest kiss and best experience in my life. He sighed in my arms, looking so peaceful.

I smiled at him looking at me.  
>"What is it?" I asked through a grin.<p>

"That was my first kiss." He said sheepishly, while biting his his lip and blushing. It was the most adorable thing I had ever seen.

Somehow the fact didn't surprise me. "Well you were very good for your fist time. And I don't mind. It means this," I tapped his lips, "is all mine." I smiled a goofy grin of joy. He returned the grin and said,  
>"We have to head back."<p>

"Okay." I replied, not minding walking while holding his hand. I glanced to the side and smiled at him touching his lips lightly, as if the presence of my lips still lingered. 

MALEC

(Simon POV)  
>I was on the lookout for Aldertree, and was making sure Raphael didn't trip me.<p>

"Join me." Raphael kept asking me.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" I screamed at him. _Shit! Aldertree probably heard me. Oh god. Why did he keep hitting on me? Does he think I'm gay? Fuuu- _

"You. Are. A. Daywalker." Raphael declared.

I just sighed, knowing how stubborn he was.

All of a sudden we heard, "Tsk Tsk boys, what are you doing in the forest this late? You could have been injured." Aldertree said in a strange voice.  
><em>Or raped<em> I thought. _By you_  
>"For your naughty behavior I will have to punish you. I will take you to my room," he giggled then continued, "and spank your bottoms."<p>

"What?" Raphael asked, disbelieving.

"I'm going to take you to the bathroom and lock us in a stall so you can think about your actions..." He giggled again, louder this time.

"We were forced to come out here you can't punish us!" I yelled and then ran Raphael right behind me.

Aldertree was surprisingly fast for a pudgy man, but he got out of breath after a while. We finally made it back to the cabin and we ran into Isabelle slapping Meliorn and him stalking into a bus that led out of the camp. I was sort of relieved because that meant Isabelle would be single... For a little while. 

MALEC

(Alec POV)  
>I dreamed of Magnus; his eyes, his touch, his lips. I couldn't get him out of my head. He was so beautiful and I needed to ask him something. My dreams told me. I peeled open my eyes to find everyone asleep except Magnus, who was looking at me. It wasn't weird, it was natural. We smiled at each other and then he kissed me quickly.<p>

"So..." We both started.

"Uh, you first." I managed to say right before he did.

"Well, Alec, I was wondering if," he paused, searching my eyes, "you wanted to I don't know, be my boyfriend?" He asked, and the worried look in his eyes made it seem like he was afraid of rejection.

I smiled, "Of course, that's actually exactly what I was going to ask you." He kissed me chastely, and then we said good night again, holding hands as we have been the past nights.

A/N; Sorry I tried spacing better. And MALEC was just a line break, sry. Hoped you like! Poor Simon, don't worry I think another someone will catch his eye ;) PLEASE REVIEW! Kisses ^3^


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey peeps! Sorry I haven't updated! I've been busy then my mom stole my computer yesterday… Anyway! I hope this chapter isn't too random… I don't think part of it would actually be real…. How Magnus got his cat eyes, that is… But let's just pretend :D kay? I don't own MI series (sadly) so let's get to it!**

Chapter 5

(Magnus POV)  
>I woke from a very... Erm, <em>pleasant<em> dream of Alec.  
>My boyfriend! I internally squealed with joy. MY BOYFRIEND! I had never felt so happy before, and my internal walls were crumbling. Maybe it's not so bad to let somebody in? It sure doesn't seem bad right now...<p>

"Magnus." I heard my name mumbled. Alec roused me from my internal monologue by saying my name again. "Mmm- Magnus." he gasped out my name this time. He was still asleep.

"Magnus." A moan came this time. There was more moaning and this did things to my lower body. My pants I had just put on became tighter in very uncomfortable areas. Alec continued moaning and occasionally my name was hissed out. I had to bite my lip to keep myself from making any noise.

This was turning me on beyond belief, but I had to wake him because Jace and Simon were stirring, and honestly I couldn't contain myself much longer.  
>"Alec." I whispered, "Wake up Alec."<p>

"Magnusssss. Yesssss." He hissed.

This made me unbelievably hard, but I fought it and shook him. He finally came to and said, "Magnus?" this time it was in questioning, not in pleasure. He was awake for real this time.

"Yes?" I replied. I was fighting off my arousal by thinking of ugly things, but with Alec looking at me it was quite difficult.

He looked at me with wide eyes and suddenly his face turned bright red. Even his ears were pink. He obviously was remembering what happened in his dream.

"I- um. I gotta get ready." He mumbled, and climbed out of bed and rushed to the bathroom.  
>I was trying to fight the straining hardness, but it didn't help me to remember all the sounds he made. They were just so sexy. I wanted to be the one making him moan like that. Well, me in real life, not just in dreams.<p>

He came back fifteen torturous minutes (for me) later, Alec returned, obviously recovered and I somehow got harder as I thought about what he just- most likely- did.

"I better go get ready too!" I nearly shouted and raced to the bathroom.

MALEC

"Aldertree is coming to wake us up lets wake everyone else up." Alec said.  
>I happily agreed and promptly shouted, "Wake or be raped!" <em>Hmm,<em> I thought, _too bad it doesn't rhyme_.

Raphael started yelling a steady stream of curses at the world for not letting him sleep, and Simon and Jace slowly started getting ready. Sebastian just glared.  
>Aldertree appeared in the room with a disappointed look. Probably because we were all already dressed.<p>

"Come to the field." He stated briefly and started walking away in a very un- Aldertree- like way. He then pulled out a piece of paper and started writing on it... It had our names and something I couldn't read on it. Suspicious...

MALEC

(Alec POV)  
>I was still mortified about what happened this morning. I had only had dreams like that a few times before, and I've barely ever worked up the nerve to finish myself like I had to in the shower. I just wasn't comfortable with it, and I usually didn't find myself in those kinds of situations very often.<br>I tried to get my mind off the dream, but it was so amazing and I was shocked that I liked it so much...

Now all of us campers were standing in the field with only Ms. Seelie and Ms. Herondale looking at us with their usual stern looks. Aldertree was nowhere to be seen, which was making all of us guys nervous.

"We have a list of activities here." Ms. Seelie started.  
>Ms. Herondale continued, "And you will choose two for today."<br>"You must have a partner as usual." Ms. Seelie finished.  
>It was odd how they talked like they were one person inside two bodies... And they acted sort of alike.<p>

Magnus and I automatically chose each other.  
>Raphael was stuck with Simon because Jace had chosen Clary. Sebastian sauntered up to them and made the councilors put him in the group. I couldn't help but pity Jace. Sebastian seemed very creepy. I'm not sure everyone saw it, but I sure did.<p>

I smiled at Magnus and we looked at the sheet. There were many options, and the two we chose were archery and hiking because nobody else was doing them, and they seemed like the least work.

MALEC

Magnus gaped at the targets and bows and arrows, while I started loading mine.  
>"Are you just going to stand there all day?" I questioned, trying not to laugh at his surprise.<br>"Woah." he said, "Yeah, sorry."

"It's fine come on let's shoot some arrows!" I said, excited because when I was younger I enjoyed playing with the bow and arrow.

We both lined up at the nearest target and shot. I hit directly in the bulls eye while Magnus's arrow fell barely short of the target.

He looked at me with surprise in his cat- like eyes. They still intrigued me; he also said he was born with barely a bellybutton because his mother was an alcoholic. That's what he was told, at least. After he had told me that he didn't say anything else, looking resigned. I would wait patiently until he was ready to tell me.

"You're an amazing shot!" He exclaimed.

"Thanks." I replied, not middling the praise for once, because it was about something that came naturally to me.

I moved onto the farther targets while Magnus stayed at the closest ones. After two hours we had to go into the forest to hike for two hours. We hiked about one mile and then found a gigantic tree. I looked up in awe as I saw how large the branched were. Magnus and I climbed until we were about a quarter of the way up, which was still very high, and just sat together.

We were leaning against the trunk and talking and the conversation led to family again.  
>"It's okay Magnus, I understand if you don't want to tell me something." I told him sincerely.<p>

"No, I want to tell you, it's just difficult." He took a deep breath and said, "When I was born, with my deformities, my mother was so upset that she couldn't look at me. We lived on a farm and so she hung herself in the barn. I was too young to remember anything. My father was disgusted with me, and he saw it as my fault that my mother died and so he," Magnus paused, looking at a point in the distance, and most likely seeing the memory. "He tried to drown me, but I lived, barely, and pushed him in the lake. He drowned and I ran away." Magnus turned to me with a haunting look in his eyes and said, "I'm a murderer."

A tear suddenly rolled down his cheek, and I felt my cheeks becoming wet too. I hadn't realized I was crying until now. I was at loss for words, but I did my best to comfort him.  
>"No you're not. You're just Magnus." I said, even though it didn't really make sense.<p>

He was comforted by me, and the fact I hadn't run away or anything like that.  
>I looked him in the eyes and said, "Thank you. For trusting me and telling me."<br>He half smiled and brushed my hair out of my eyes.

I gathered my nerves and cupped his face in my hands and gently took his lips in mine. It was a sweet, gentle kiss, but it lasted for a pretty long time.

We were breathless when we pulled away, and I knew my cheeks were flushed- not from embarrassment like usual, but from exhilaration. We smiled and then something changed. We hopped down from the tree and Magnus forced our lips together again, more forcefully this time. I gasped at the feeling and he took this opportunity as an invitation and stuck his tongue in my mouth.

I reveled at the amazing of his warm, soft tongue gliding over mine. He disconnected our lips to my disappointment, but the quickly moved his talented lips to my neck. He found my pulse and started sucking on the skin there.

I gasped at the feeling and that encouraged him. He tugged at the hen of my shirt and I complied, letting him tug it off me.

MALEC

(Magnus POV)  
>The gasps and moan of ecstasy coming from Alec turned me on beyond belief. When I tugged his shirt off, I reveled in the beauty of him.<p>

He had chiseled muscles that defined his chest which looked positively mouthwatering. His pale skin was scattered with a few scars, but that only made him more real; perfectly imperfect.  
>I hungrily took one pink nipple into my mouth and he gasped. I then pulled back and blew on it, causing him to shiver, and repeated the process on the other.<br>I bit and sucked down his chest, leaving multiple red hickeys.

I circled back up when I got to his bellybutton, not wanting to push him. I could see the gratitude in his eyes that I wasn't making him go too far. He threw his head back as I reached his neck again.

I bet there were about 11 or more hickeys on his chest and neck combined. 

By this time he had moved his hands into my hair and pulled lightly and I couldn't help but groan at the sensation. He did it again and I moaned louder. For a while I moved back to his lips and our tongues fought for dominance.

Alec put his hands up my shirt, caressing the bare strip of exposed skin at my torso. I shuddered with pleasure from his touch.

After about five more minutes of passionate kissing, it wound down and we pulled away; both panting.

He put on his discarded shirt and we kissed lightly once more.

"Hmm, we'll have to cover up those hickeys." I said, looking at the multiple hickeys on his neck; three to be exact.

His hand flew to his neck and he blushed and bit his lip.

"How?" He questioned.

"Well your hair doesn't exactly cover it, so you'll have to wear a scarf or something, because we don't have anything to get rid of it." I told him.

"But I don't have a scarf," he paused, thinking, "oh I know! I'll just wear my hoodie; it covers most of my neck."

"Kay." I agreed.

MALEC

(Alec POV)  
>Luckily, we got back to the cabin first so he could slip on his hoodie before we saw anyone.<br>When it was time for going to bed, I kept going over the events of the day.  
>I came to the conclusion that it was the best day of my life.<p>

**A/N; Please Review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Wow…. How terrible, horrible, awful, selfish and many other things am I? I am eternally sorry for not updating for…. Too long to know…. I am super sorry! Well I'll try to make it up to everyone by updating my other story and trying to update this more often. (Not too hard to do) Remember, reviews are motivation! Sorry if this chapter is terrible it's been awhile *****sigh. ****Enough of my rambling, on with the story!**

Chapter 6

(Alec POV)

_Swimming?_ I was terrified because I didn't have a rash guard and the purple- red hickeys trailing down my chest had not grown any less pronounced…

About five minutes prior, Hodge had talked to us and told us we were going swimming today.

"Awesome!" Jace said, making me want to punch him, yet I obviously couldn't.

Aldertree walked past our dorms, giggling like a maniac. "I'll make sure to be there, boys... So nobody gets hurt!" He said in his creepy molester voice (as Magnus and I had come to call it).

Magnus looked at me with wide eyes, and I knew I returned a more terrified look.

"Just wear a shirt!" He said, knowing about my problem.

"Right!" I replied, "I'll just not go swimming, I took the swimming test before camp."

I felt a little more relaxed, and got my swimming trunks on.

MALEC

"This is Lake Lynn!" Hodge exclaimed.

Jace let out a "Whoop!" and jumped into the water.

Magnus laid out in his rainbow, sequined speedo. I had to admit, he looked very sexy in it. My mouth was watering just looking at his luscious ass.

He looked up from where he was laying stomach- down and caught me staring.

He smirked and gave me a smoldering look. It was so hard for me not to jump on him, damn my teenage hormones!

Jace yelled, "Alec! Come swimming!"

"No thanks!" I yelled back, knowing that I wouldn't be swimming today.

"Don't make me force you!" He threatened.

Oh Angel, I knew he would drag me in if he had to.

"I'm not feeling well?" I replied, but it came out as a question.

"Uh- huh, sure." He said.

Jace climbed out of the water and caught my arm, attempting to drag me closer to the water. "Come on!"

"No!" I yelled stubbornly.

He grabbed the hem of my shirt and pulled, trying to get me to comply.

"Let go!" I yelled frantically, fearing he would tear the shirt...

Which is exactly what happened.

He pulled my ripped shirt off and gasped.

"Alec! What the Hell happened to you?" He shouted. Luckily everyone except Magnus was far enough away so they didn't witness all the commotion.

"I- Uh- um, well, I, you see," I stuttered, frantic to find an excuse, "Uhm, well..."

_Hurry, hurry hurry! He can't find out this way_!

"It was Clary!" I shouted, then immediately mentally slapped myself.

"WHAT?" He screeched, making me wince.

"I mean, um, Uh, I was, Uh, vacuuming! Yeah!" I said in a rushed voice as a weak excuse.

"Alec, Izzy and Clary are the only girls here! And there aren't vacuums!"

I sighed, knowing there was no other way out then to tell him.

"Jace, it wasn't Clary... I'm gay. And Magnus is my boyfriend." I said in one rushed breath.

Jace didn't look surprised at all. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he asked, surprising me. His face was sincere, and gone was the mask that hid his emotions.

"Wait, you knew?"

He casually said, "Well when I saw the gay porn in your history, I couldn't help but think there was something going on."

I could feel my entire face heat up, and I stammered, yet nothing even mildly coherent came out.

"So you didn't answer me. Why didn't you tell me?" I cringed at the slightly hurt undertone his voice took.

"I- I was afraid you would hate me." I admitted.

"I could never hate my brother." My heart swelled when he said those words; he rarely, if ever, directly called me his brother.

He quickly change back to his cocky self and said, "So how far have you gone? Looks pretty far to me." He said, glancing pointedly at my blotchy skin.

Magnus finally spoke up, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Um, guys, can I have a shirt or something please? I don't want anyone else to see..." I said, trailing off at the end.

"Why wouldn't you want that?" Jace asked sarcastically before giving me his shirt, a kind gesture rarely seen from him.

"Thanks." I said.

"No prob." He replied, and strutted up to Clary to flirt with her.

I took a giant breath and started laughing with joy. It was finally getting through my head that Jace knew and accepted me.

Magnus smiled and took my hand where nobody could see.

I was so happy, I couldn't help but think about that it really wouldn't be so bad to come out to my parents sometime in the near future.

MALEC

"Ugh." Multiple of us groaned.

"I'm so bored!" Izzy said.

"Oh my God I know what we can do!" Magnus exclaimed. "Truth or dare!"

"Say what?"

**Haha random ending, sorry! I have a funny scene in mind for the next chapter, it'll continue right where it left off. Leave a comment if you have a suggestion for their game of truth or dare!**

**I hope you liked this chapter, going over it now I realize Magnus was there but he really didn't do anything…. Oops, oh well!**

**Please review! I will update on an interval if you do! Suggest how often please. BYEEEE**


End file.
